Comme une rose qui fleurit et se fane
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Hypéria Malefoy, 16 ans, est amoureuse ou croit l'être. Dans le doute, elle va demander à sa Grand-mère de lui conter l'histoire de son amour éphémère avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout...Hermione Malefoy, elle, veut revivre cette histoire une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son bien-aimé dans l'éternité. OS


-Maman, comment est-ce que Grand-père est mort ?

-Ne pose pas de questions, Hypéria.

-Papa, comment Grand-père est-il mort ?

-L'on te dit de ne pas poser de questions, Hypéria !

-Mais c'était ton père, Papa. Tu dois bien le savoir.

-Je le sais et ce n'est pas un conte pour les enfants de ton âge.

-Papa ! J'ai seize ans !

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es trop jeune.

Hypéria Malefoy écarta de la main ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et une moue boudeuse s'inscrivit sur son magnifique visage, un peu hautain. Elle regarda sa mère, Alice Londubat, fille de Neville Londubat et de Hannah Abbot, une jolie brune au visage gai et joyeux, puis son père, Scorpius Malefoy, dont elle était le portrait craché, et qui faisait manger son petit frère de cinq ans, Serpentus.

-Est-ce que Grand-mère me le dira ?

-Je t'interdis de poser des questions à ta Grand-mère ! Laisse-la tranquille, ordonna Scorpius avec sévérité. Bon, je dois y aller. Alice, ma chérie, peux-tu nourrir ton fils ?

Il se leva, prit son manteau et embrassa son épouse avant de quitter la pièce en lançant un regard menaçant à sa fille, nullement impressionnée. Hypéria mangea dans le silence, puis s'en alla à son tour.

Elle monta les marches de pierre du Manoir Malefoy jusqu'au premier étage, et avança avec hésitation vers une grandiose porte en bois. Elle frappa trois coups. Une voix chevrotante lui dit d'entrer.

Elle poussa la lourde porte et se trouva dans une immense chambre décorée de bleu dans différents tons. Une immense baie vitrée donnait une vue splendide sur les jardins soigneusement entretenus. Dans un grand fauteuil bleu roi, une vieille femme, soixante-douze ans, était assise, une couverture à l'emblème de Gryffondor sur les genoux. Elle tourna douloureusement la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'avança et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Bonjour, Grand-mère.

-Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances d'été se passent bien ?

-A merveille, Grand-mère. Les elfes vous ont-ils apporté à manger ?

-Oui, mon ange, mais je n'avais pas très faim. Je suis une vieille dame, tu sais, déclara l'ancienne avec un sourire amer.

-Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Grand-mère. Tu es Hermione Malefoy née Granger, héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie de Harry Potter le parrain de Papa, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre Perceval Weasley dans son temps et j'en passe.

-Profite de ta jeunesse, mon amour. Le temps ne passe que trop vite, murmura la vieille dame.

-Grand-mère, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Demande tout ce que tu voudras, ma chérie. Sauf de courir un marathon ou de jouer un match de Quidditch. Je ne suis pas en état.

Elles se sourirent, mais Hypéria redevint soudain sérieuse.

-Je voulais te demander...comment est mort Grand-père ?

À son étonnement, le sourire de Hermione s'agrandit et une étincelle éclaira son regard perçant.

-Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge. Tu ressembles aussi énormément à mon défunt mari, Drago. Tu es bien curieuse, ma fille. Il y a des années que l'on ne m'a plus parlé de lui. Ta mère ne l'a pas connu, ton père non plus.

-Quoi ? Mais il est mort quand au juste ?

-Laisse-moi parler, Hypéria chérie, n'use pas trop le souffle précieux d'une vieille dame...quand ton père était petit, il me demandait aussi souvent ce qu'il était advenu de son propre père. Je ne pouvais le lui dire...il n'était qu'un enfant...mais toi, tu es bientôt majeure. Ton père a vite cessé de demander et ne sait presque rien de l'histoire...aujourd'hui, peu de personnes se souviennent encore de Drago Malefoy. Et encore moins que comme moi je l'ai connu. Cette histoire est celle d'un amour éphémère. Elle s'est passé il y a plus de cinquante ans, alors, tu penses...nos propres parents sont morts depuis longtemps, et il n'y a que peu de nos amis de vivant. Il reste Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini...et elle, dit-elle durement. Celle qui a brisé nos vies. Je suppose que si tu me demandes ce qu'il en était de ton Grand-père c'est que tu as une motivation, ma fille ?

-Et bien, murmura Hypéria, j'ai entendu l'autre fois Harry dire à Papa que la plus belle et la plus tragique histoire d'amour qu'il ait connu était la tienne et celle de Grand-père.

Hermione eut un rire chevrotant et répondit.

-C'est vrai. Ce que je vais te raconter est loin d'être un conte de fées. Notre histoire a duré un an, jour pour jour. C'est d'ailleurs notre amour qui a causé sa mort...si j'avais su...pourquoi veux-tu entendre ceci, ma petite fille ?

-Je suis amoureuse. Et je crois qu'il m'aime bien aussi...mais...je veux savoir ce qu'est le véritable amour.

-Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-C'est Remus Potter. Le fils de James Potter Junior et de Xstara Zabini.

-Je serai très heureuse de voir ma famille liée à celle de mon frère de cœur, ma chérie.

-Il vient tout à l'heure, sourit Hypéria.

Hermione gloussa doucement.

-Bien. Mais j'espère que tu as un peu de temps devant toi, mon cœur. Cette histoire est donc celle de deux êtres que tout oppose, celle d'un amour violent, passionné, brisé, un amour éphémère, comme une rose qui fleurit et se fane, mais dont le plant survit aux plus sombres hivers...

.

.

-Je vous présente les dernières recrues de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Nymphadora, je te prie, fais-le entrer.

-Ne m'appelez pas Nymphadora, maugréa la concernée en renversant un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la table de la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd où se tenait la réunion de l'Ordre.

Néanmoins, la jeune épouse de Remus Lupin se leva alors que Molly Weasley, levant les yeux au ciel, nettoyait les dégâts. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la porte. Il y avait McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, la famille Weasley au complet hormis Ginny qui, trop jeune, devait se lamenter dans les étages comme Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes à Poudlard, Harry, Hermione et quelques autres sorciers. Tonks ouvrit la porte, et deux silhouettes entrèrent.

Drago Malefoy, visiblement gêné, balayait le sol des yeux dans le silence de mort qui régnait. Derrière lui, Narcissa, sa mère, la main posée sur l'épaule de son fils, semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe : en tout cas elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon collé sous le nez pour une fois.

-VOUS !

Ronald Weasley s'était levé d'un bond, ramenant par la même les plus jeunes, abasourdis, à eux.

-Que font ici ces sales...

-Ronald, scanda sa mère.

Pour une fois, le jeune roux ne tint pas compte de la montée de colère chez Molly et pointa un doigt accusateur sur les arrivants.

-Que font-ils ici ?

-Ils font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme agents sous couverture, expliqua calmement Remus.

-Laisse-moi rire !

-Ron, hurla sa mère.

-Non, maman ! Ce petit Mangemort en devenir et sa coincée de mère n'ont rien à faire ici !

Molly dégaina sa baguette sous le regard amusé des deux Malefoy.

-Attention, Ronald ! Sinon tu tâteras de la baguette d'une Prewett !

Ron sembla réfléchir puisqu'il se rassit en ronchonnant sous l'œil victorieux de Drago.

-La réunion est levée, déclara précipitamment McGonagall. Nous nous reverrons lundi, donc, et je...

-Il a tué Dumbledore !

-RON !

-Bonne nuit, dirent en cœur Lupin et sa femme avant de partir suivis par le professeur de Métamorphose.

Pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère orageux dans la pièce, Molly se racla la gorge.

-Bien ! Madame Malefoy est donc sous couverture. Cependant, Drago, lui, est un membre actif, il demeurera donc ici. Madame ?

Narcissa la couvrit d'un œil dédaigneux et sortit devant la matrone des rouquins pour quitter le Square sans un mot. Arthur prit la relève de sa femme.

-Hermione, peux-tu montrer à Drago où il dormira ?

-Sur le paillasson, railla Ron.

Arthur cacha un petit sourire mais se retourna vers Hermione.

-Non. Dans la chambre 8, celle qui appartenait à Walburga Black...

Hermione se leva sans un mot, imitée par Ron qui éclata.

-Hors de question que Mione parte dans les étages seule avec ce type ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ?

-C'est certain, rétorqua Drago d'une voix sarcastique. Je vais l'assassiner entre deux escaliers. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai choisi de rejoindre le Phénix. Pour tuer à volonté les Sang-de-bourbe.

-Surveille ton langage, coupa sèchement Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

-Tu m'entends, Mione ?

Ron saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et le broya entre ses doigts dans sa colère.

-N'y vas pas !

Drago fronça les sourcils devant la mine endolorie de la brune et Harry se leva pour saisir la main de son ami.

-Lâche-la, Ron, tu lui fais mal !

-Je préfère lui faire mal que de la laisser aller...

-Ah non, ça suffit, coupa Hermione. Tu deviens paranoïaque, Ronald !

Elle sortit d'une démarche raide et seuls Harry et Ron virent le regard suffisant et triomphant du blond avant qu'il ne parte à la suite de Hermione.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? Tu as confiance en Malefoy, ou quoi ?

-Pour ce qui s'agit de Hermione, oui, trancha Harry.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Excuses acceptées.

-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Harry Potter ! Tu savais que Malefoy allait rejoindre l'Ordre ? Qu'en sais-tu qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal ?

-Fais-moi confiance et ne pose pas de questions.

-Qui veut des boulettes pour le dîner, chantonna Molly en revenant dans la cuisine.

Hermione devança le beau blond et le mena silencieusement à la chambre. Une fois là, elle se retourna vers lui, méfiante.

-Pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, Malefoy ?

Il lui sembla qu'une étincelle passait dans le regard du jeune homme, mais elle n'aurait su l'affirmer.

-Peu importe, Granger, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Tu le sauras un jour. Peut-être. Si tu es sage.

-Je m'esclaffe, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, crois-le bien. Et pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Avoir un mari Mangemort, violent, violeur, trompeur et j'en passe, ce n'est pas un idéal.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis curieuse.

-Non, tu es méfiante et c'est normal.

-Puis-je te faire confiance ?

-Nous serons sans doute en mission tous deux par moments. Tu me feras confiance.

-Veux-tu descendre manger ?

-Non, merci.

-Bien...alors...bonne nuit, Malefoy.

-Fais de beaux rêves Granger.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta en souriant,

-Mais ne rêve pas trop de moi...

Malgré elle, elle sourit, puis tourna les talons en secouant la tête et descendit dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle mettait le couvert, Ron lui bondit littéralement dessus, manquant de la faire tomber.

-Il t'a fait du mal ? Hein ?

-Non, Ron. Tu es pénible ! Lâche-moi.

-Ron, cesse de sauter sur Hermione, ordonna Ginny toujours de méchante humeur en déposant un pichet d'eau sur la table. Tu saoules tout le monde, là.

.

Les jours défilèrent à toute vitesse. Bientôt, ce fut la fin de l'été et l'anniversaire de Harry. Dix-sept ans, la majorité. Hermione n'avait pratiquement pas revu Drago depuis son arrivée et ce fut Harry qui la tira à part dans la journée.

-Je n'aime pas Malefoy, mais il est des nôtres à présent. Alors, va lui dire, je te prie, qu'il descende boire un coup avec nous et que c'est un ordre.

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? C'est ta fête.

-Je suis occupé.

-Mais tu ne fais rien, là ! Tu te prélasses dans un canapé en lisant un bouquin sur le Quidditch !

Vif comme l'éclair sur son front, Harry bondit du canapé en jetant le livre et se rua dans le couloir en hurlant comme un enfant,

-Et bien maintenant je suis occupé !

Et il disparut dans les profondeurs de la maison. Éclatant de rire, Hermione monta les marches et frappa à la porte de Drago.

-Entrez.

Elle poussa la porte et découvrit Drago étendu sur le lit, lisant...un bouquin sur le Quidditch.

-Mais qu'avez-vous tous aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Elle s'approcha. Il posa le livre de côté et s'assit.

-Salut, Granger.

-Malefoy.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Elle rit. Ce semblant de flirt l'amusait et Drago la couvrit d'un regard appréciateur.

-Tu es belle quand tu ris.

-Merci. Toi, tu ne ris pas assez.

-Quand il n'y a pas de quoi rire...

-Mes désirs te sont des ordres, dis-tu ?

-Oui, ma princesse. Laisse-moi être ton gent damoiseau.

-Parfait ! C'est l'anniversaire de Harry aujourd'hui, il est enfin majeur...et il t'ordonne de venir ce soir avec nous en bas pour boire un verre.

-Je ne réponds pas aux ordres de Potter, répliqua-t-il faussement boudeur.

-Et bien...tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est moi qui t'en donne l'ordre ?

-As-tu envie de me voir ce soir Granger ?

-Ce n'est pas forcément moi que tu déranges. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis ton arrivée, mais le peu que j'en ai vu, et les louanges des adultes que j'ai entendu sur toi, me laissent à penser beaucoup de bien de ce nouveau toi. Cela me plaît assez.

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire suggestif jouant sur ses lèvres.

-Admettrais-tu que je te plais, Granger ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Malefoy !

Il sourit.

-Dis à Potter que j'y serai.

-Merci beaucoup ! À tout à l'heure. Je viendrai te chercher.

Elle ressortit de la chambre et Drago se rallongea en soufflant pour lui-même,

-C'est déjà un début.

Le soir même, Hermione arriva dans la chambre de Drago à vingt heures pile, éblouissante dans une robe vert émeraude d'une grande simplicité. Drago était en robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Ils se détaillèrent l'un l'autre, chacun trouvant son vis à vis d'une grande beauté. Finalement, Drago se reprit et tendit son bras, que la belle saisit doucement.

-Tu es magnifique, Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas la seule, Drago.

Se rendant tous deux compte soudain de leur « erreur », ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Autant s'appeler par nos prénoms, déclara le blond.

-Si tu veux !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et descendirent une volée de marches en plaisantant quand soudain un Ron Weasley à l'air particulièrement mécontent arriva devant eux et, sans un mot mais fulminant, décocha un grand coup de poing à son ennemi. Le nez de Drago éclata, libérant un jet de sang, et Hermione dut retenir son ami.

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle, beugla Ron.

-Ron, arrête, tu es malade !

-Et toi ! Il te saute ou quoi pour que tu prennes sa défense ainsi ?

La gifle retentit dans tout le couloir. La joue du rouquin prit une teinte aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il saisit Hermione par le poignet et la traîna derrière lui.

-Cela suffit, traîtresse ! C'est notre ennemi, d'accord ? Tu es supposé le frapper, pas rire avec ! Viens et laissons-le crever dans son propre sang...

Pendant ce temps, la brune se débattait vainement en hurlant.

-Non mais ça ne va pas, Ronald ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, si j'ai envie de parler avec je...

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Harry et Ginny, ameutés par le bruit, venaient d'arriver dans le couloir et évaluèrent d'un regard rapide la scène.

-Ron, laisse Hermione !

-Non ! Il doit lui avoir jeté un maléfice...elle riait avec lui, Harry !

-Et alors ?

La réponse du Survivant le cloua sur place.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : et alors ? Hermione n'est pas ta propriété, elle plaisante avec qui elle veut !

-Ron, lâche-moi, ordonna Hermione en tirant son poignet qui prendrait certainement une jolie couleur bleue le lendemain.

Elle se massa et se tourna vers le rouquin.

-J'aime bien Drago. Je ne...

Clac !

Cette fois-ci, Ron avait giflé Hermione. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Harry sortit sa baguette et immobilisa son ami d'un geste vif, Ginny se précipita pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras, et Drago, couvert de sang, approcha en courant et lança un grand coup de pied dans les côtes du cadet Weasley par terre, le visage déformé par la rage.

-NE LA TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS, SAC A MERDE !

Harry écarta Drago du bras en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

-Ginny, amène Malefoy se faire soigner par Molly.

La rouquine obéit et Drago lui emboîta le pas, lançant au roux un regard prometteur.

-Hermione, descends s'il te plaît.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et s'exécuta. Harry se pencha alors près de son ami.

-Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami et tout ça, mais Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi. Si jamais tu la touches encore une fois tu n'auras pas seulement Malefoy à dos mais moi aussi. Écoute. Malefoy a rejoint l'Ordre parce qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle, d'accord ? Il ne lui fera jamais de mal. Ni à elle ni à ses amis. Je sais que toi aussi tu es amoureux d'elle, et je n'interviendrai pas dans vos combats de coq, sauf pour calmer le jeu, cependant ne touche plus jamais, jamais, jamais Mione, sinon tu le paieras très cher.

Il leva le maléfice et s'écarta. Ron se leva, côtes endolories, lança un regard noir à son ami, et s'éloigna.

.

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Chacun s'amusa et les deux amoureux restèrent loin l'un de l'autre, essayant de se jeter le moins de regards meurtriers possible. Ils dansèrent tous, burent beaucoup, mangèrent, chantèrent et offrirent les cadeaux au Survivant puis, vers quatre heures du matin, allèrent se coucher. Hermione n'avait pas reparlé avec Ron mais avait dansé et discuté avec Drago et cela s'était plutôt bien passé. À la fin de la soirée, le rouquin s'approcha de son amie, traînant des pieds, et marmonna.

-Hermione...je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

-On va dans ma chambre ?

Elle le suivit et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle pour s'appuyer contre. Ron s'écarta d'un petit mètre et la regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du lever la main sur toi.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, en effet.

-Je suis désolé. Ma jalousie m'a aveuglé.

-Ta jalousie ?

Il avança d'un pas.

-Je suis fou de toi Hermione. Je t'aime tant...à la folie...je sais que c'est réciproque. Je suis l'homme de ta vie après tout. Je sais bien que tu as tout simplement bon cœur et que tu veux juste intégrer ce déchet de Malefoy. Mais c'est un cas perdu. Je sais que tu ne coucherais pas avec, après tout tu te réserves pour moi. Je t'aime.

Il fut de suite sur elle, faisant pleuvoir des dizaines de baisers sur ses cheveux, son cou, son visage. Elle se débattit et l'écarta un peu d'elle, rouge.

-Non Ron. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, certes, mais comme un frère, vois-tu ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie...désolée.

Il rit doucement et la reprit dans ses bras.

-Tu dis des sottises, ma chérie. Tu as trop bu.

Il se remit à l'embrasser. Elle voulut se libérer mais il était fort, beaucoup trop fort pour elle...elle cria mais il bâillonna sa bouche de ses lèvres alors que ses mains se glissaient sans douceur dans sa culotte, fouillant son intimité.

-Putain Mione...t'es trop bonne...

-Lâche-moi Ron, je ne veux pas !

-Petite coquine, l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, rit-il en lui administrant une claque sur ses fesses mises à nue alors qu'il déchirait sa robe.

Il la souleva et la balança sans douceur sur le lit avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses jambes. Elle sentait sa langue la pénétrer et ce geste, si sensuel dans un rapport consenti, la fit hurler de dégoût. Il remonta et la fit taire en l'embrassant, malmenant sa poitrine de ses grandes mains. Au moment où elle se mit à pleurer, il y eut un bruit énorme, une déflagration et la porte sauta de ses gonds, laissant place à un Drago Malefoy au visage déformé par la rage et à un Harry Potter à mi chemin entre la colère et la peine. Drago saisit Ron par le cou et l'envoya contre un mur alors que Harry cueillait Hermione dans ses bras. Il la monta à l'étage, encore dans tous ses états, l'allongea sur un lit d'infirmerie de l'Ordre, et elle sentit qu'on lui faisait boire quelque potion. Elle sombra aussitôt.

.

Harry Potter dévalait les marches de la vieille maison des Black en chantant « De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'Hippogriffe », suivi des jumeaux Weasley au pas militaire qui faisaient la chorale. Hermione gloussa doucement en les voyant passer devant le salon où elle accrochait des boules sur un sapin de Noël, aidée de Ginny. C'était déjà la période des fêtes.

Depuis son agression le soir de l'anniversaire de Harry, le temps avait passé tellement vite. Ronald était souvent envoyé en mission, histoire de l'éloigner du Square où l'on avait peur qu'il blesse encore quelqu'un, et ni ses exclamations que c'était à cause de l'alcool, ni ses excuses en masse n'avaient changé quoi que ce soit à la situation. Drago avait failli le tuer ce soir-là et uniquement la présence de Neville Londubat qui passait en coup de vent, de retour de mission, l'avait empêché de mener ses projets à bien.

Entre le blond et la brune, les chose avaient évolué doucement mais sûrement en une franche amitié. Drago voulait plus, évidemment, mais sentait que si Hermione était attirée par lui, elle n'était pas encore prête de sauter le pas : on ne peut pas passer de six années de haine intense à une liaison amoureuse durable.

Ledit Drago pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas nonchalant.

-Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles.

-Drago, le salua Ginny. Veux-tu bien aider Mione à finir d'accrocher les boules au sapin ? Je dois aller cuisiner les fondants pour le repas du Réveillon de ce soir.

-Mais certainement, répliqua-t-il.

Alors que Ginny quittait tranquillement le salon, Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

-Un problème, Granger ?

-Oui...mais je ne vois pas...Ah, si ! Molly et Ginny ont cuisiné les fondants ce matin ! Pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle menti ?

Drago cacha un sourire tendre devant la mine perplexe de la jeune femme.

-Cela te dérange, de rester en ma compagnie ?

-Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle, soucieuse qu'il puisse réellement penser ça. Reste...

Ils terminèrent leur œuvre en discutant et plaisantant. Hermione adorait parler avec Drago. Il était d'une grande intelligence, et d'une culture aussi large que la sienne. Finalement, Molly Weasley monta et leur ordonna d'aller se préparer pour le repas.

Une fois cela fait, ils rejoignirent les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la cuisine. Hermione se rembrunit en voyant Ronald, mais Drago posa une main protectrice dans son dos et la fit asseoir à ses côtés, avec Harry et Ginny de l'autre. Ron grinça des dents. Six mois qu'il était en mission, et pendant ce temps, sa Hermione et l'autre ordure étaient comme cul et chemise quand il revenait !

Ils ne s'en rendaient peut-être pas compte, mais ils ressemblaient en tous points à un couple amoureux. L'étincelle dans leur regard quand ils se tournaient vers l'autre ne mentait pas. Après le succulent repas, ils échangèrent des cadeaux, et Hermione reçut de son ami blond un superbe collier en argent agrémenté d'un pendentif en larme d'émeraude. Ébahie, elle lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le cadet des rouquins crut mourir de jalousie.

Ils dansèrent et la jeune fille passa une bonne partie de la soirée dans les bras de Drago. Jamais elle n'échangea un seul mot avec Ron, encore vindicative. Elle devait le regretter par la suite.

Le lendemain à l'aube Ron repartit en mission. Le soir-même, la nouvelle tomba comme un couperet. Le jeune homme avait été trouvé par les Mangemorts. La confrontation avait eu une issue morbide. Ron fut enterré dans l'intimité et Hermione et Harry le pleurèrent avec les Weasley. Drago, lui, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de soulagement. Jamais plus Ron ne pourrait faire de mal à Hermione. Jamais.

.

Drago se serait arraché les cheveux de rage. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer Hermione vers lui en tant qu'amante. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendus, semblait presque indifférente ou immune à ses démonstrations d'affection. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il lui plaisait, presque autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Nous étions au mois de juin.

Et le combat bascula.

La Grande Bataille se déroula à Poudlard. Il y eut des morts, des blessés, et Drago se fichait bien de mourir à son tour : il était mort de peur pour elle. Quand Voldemort, la mine réjouie, sortit de la Forêt Interdite, suivi d'un Rubeus Hagrid en larmes portant la dépouille du Survivant, Drago eut un violent pincement au cœur. Il en était venu à apprécier Harry Potter. Il dut retenir Hermione, prête à se pâmer de rage et de chagrin.

Puis, il ne savait comment, mais les combats reprirent. Il vit Neville brandir une épée pour découper la tête de Nagini, Harry bouger et disparaître sous sa fameuse cape, et sut que tout irait bien pour leur cause.

Hermione et lui durent se séparer, pris dans le feu de la bataille. Dans la débandade confuse qui s'ensuivit, il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, défendant sa vie avec acharnement. Il vit Molly Weasley vaincre Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante, et la fureur de Voldemort éclater en puissance. Un bouclier géant s'interposa entre le terrible Jedusor et la rousse replète. Et Harry Potter, le visage déterminé, ôta sa cape d'invisibilité.

Drago garda un œil attentionné sur le combat entre les deux ennemis, ou plutôt la conversation, et de l'autre sondait la foule. Mais où était-elle ? Il vit sa mère, échevelée, les habits déchirés et le nez en sang, haletante. Il vit la famille Weasley, serrés autour de leur chef de famille. Il vit Neville, appuyé sur Lavande Brown, la jambe visiblement cassée. Il vit le cadavre de Lucius avec une once de satisfaction aux pieds des sœurs Patil. Il vit Hagrid et McGonagall et Slughorn et Flitwick, et tous les professeurs de Poudlard, hagards mais décidés, suivant attentivement la confrontation finale.

Et Voldemort tomba.

Alors ce fut une explosion de joie et de peine, de rage et de bonheur. Le deuil et la fête en même temps. Il vit Molly se jeter, éperdue, sur le corps de Fred. Kingsley ferma les yeux de Lupin et Tonks. Drago se mit à courir, cherchant frénétiquement. Et enfin, il la vit. Debout, l'air en bonne santé dans l'ensemble, serrant Harry dans ses bras. Elle le vit aussi. Son regard s'illumina et elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son frère de cœur avant de courir vers lui sous les yeux épanouis de Ginny et Harry qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle se jeta dans ses bras, déterminée, et il pencha la tête vers elle pour échanger un baiser fougueux. Il riait et elle pleurait, ou le contraire, peu importe.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Ils étaient unis.

Enfin.

.

Le petit elfe de maison nommé Moofy trottina vers son jeune Maître Drago sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione. Il se pencha, frôlant le tapis ancien de son nez long et fin.

Depuis la Grande Bataille trois semaines plus tôt, Hermione avait emménagé au Manoir Malefoy en même temps que Drago et Narcissa. Cette dernière, assez satisfaite que son fils soit heureux, avait décidé d'occuper tout un étage, alors que le jeune couple en occupait un autre, le reste de la demeure étant commun. Drago et Hermione vivaient tous deux heureux et comblés.

Moofy se releva de sa prosternation et lança de sa voix haut perchée,

-Maître, une demoiselle demande à être reçue. C'est Miss Greengrass, Maître.

L'air perplexe, Drago lui ordonna de la faire entrer et deux minutes plus tard, une splendide jeune femme, de deux ans leur cadette, remplissait le bureau de son aura splendide. Elle étira ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses et se jeta sur Drago pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le regard furieux de Hermione. Drago la repoussa.

-Astoria, enfin !

-Bonjour mon Dray chéri, roucoula-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard qui aurait embrasé une pierre.

-Que veux-tu ?

Elle promena un regard dégoûté sur Hermione.

-On fait dans la Sang-de-bourbe, maintenant, chéri ?

Drago serra les poings.

-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, siffla-t-il menaçant. Et je ne suis pas ton chéri.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, à une époque, souffla-t-elle.

-Cette époque est révolue. J'aime Hermione.

-Trop bête que tu doives t'en séparer, dans ce cas, mon ange, dit-elle avec colère.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Astoria eut une petite moue satisfaite et prit place sans invitation sur un divan. Observant ses ongles immaculés, elle déclama d'une traite,

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens plus pourquoi tu t'es rapproché de moi à une époque. C'était parce que ton père et le mien avaient décidé de nous arranger un mariage. Il me semble me souvenir qu'à cette époque-là, tu étais très fier d'afficher une fiancée de mon cachet à ton bras, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Hermione. Moi je t'aime toujours autant. Tu as trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, ma foi, tu n'as pas mal fait, mais la mort de Lucius n'empêche en rien le fait que l'on doive se marier. Ils ont fait un Serment Inviolable, souviens-t'en.

-Peu importe le Serment, puisque comme tu l'as si bien dit, mon père est mort, coupa-t-il sèchement. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'épouser.

Le visage d'Astoria se congestionna en une moue révoltée.

-Je te demande pardon, Drago ? Pas m'épouser ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te marier avec une sale Sang-de-bourbe comme elle ! Je suis belle, riche, de Sang-pur, apte à te donner un héritier ravissant...que te faut-il d'autre ?

-Tu n'es pas Hermione. Je ne vois pas ce qui me pousserait à épouser une garce telle que toi.

-Tu es obligé !

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Et même si Lucius était encore en vie, ce salaud, je n'hésiterais pas non plus à refuser, puisque sa mort m'indiffère totalement.

Astoria se leva, et avant de sortir, lança d'une voix glaciale.

-Ne t'oblige pas à m'envoyer de faire-part pour toi et ta pétasse. Par contre, tu pourras m'en envoyer un le jour où elle crèvera, cette chienne.

Elle sortit dans une envolée de parfum cher et capitonneux, laissant Drago colérique et Hermione peinée.

.

Le Square Grimmaurd ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait été avant et durant la guerre, soit sombre et louche. En ce soir de Noël, la demeure ancestrale des Black irradiait de lumière et de chaleur. Autour de la table, les conversations amicales allaient bon train entre les plats, et l'alcool coulait à flots.

Vint le moment de distribuer les cadeaux et Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard complice. Le Survivant fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre et le silence vint.

-Drago et moi-même avons une annonce toute spéciale à vous faire, en particulier à deux d'entre vous. Tu commences, mec ?

-Non, je te laisse cet honneur.

Harry se leva, soudain timide, et avança vers Ginny qui le détaillait, surprise. Lorsqu'il mit de manière théâtrale un genou en terre, des cris d'étonnement et de joie s'élevèrent, tandis que Ginny se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Harry sortit de sa poche un écrin et dévoila une bague en or surmontée de petits diamants.

-Ginny, dit-il d'une voix rauque, tu es à mes côtés depuis si longtemps que je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Je t'aime. Je veux vieillir près de toi, et regarder tes enfants grandir parce qu'ils seront aussi les miens. Ginevra Weasley, veux-tu bien devenir ma femme ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle eut du mal à articuler un « oui » inaudible avant de se jeter dans ses bras sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de la foule. Hermione essuya une petite larme alors que Molly tentait de se moucher dans une serviette de la taille d'une nappe, rouge de bonheur.

Quand enfin, tous furent calmés, Harry se rassit et lança,

-Drago...

Merci.

Le blond se leva et à son tour s'agenouilla devant sa belle. L'amour irradiait par tous ses pores, les enveloppant d'une aura bienfaitrice, unique. Ils s'étaient tant détestés, ils s'aimaient tant. Il avait mis tellement de temps à la conquérir...il la vénérait. Elle serait sienne jusqu'au bout. Il révéla une bague d'argent surmontée d'un éclat de rubis et annonça à son tour.

-Hermione, tu es comme un soleil dans ma nuit. Tu es l'eau que je bois et l'air que je respire. S'il devait t'arriver du mal, j'en mourrais, je le sais. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, je t'aime si fort...de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Alors laisse-moi t'aimer jusque dans l'éternité, laisse-moi t'aimer, te protéger, et je n'aurais pas plus grande fierté que d'entendre parler de Hermione Malefoy. Je te comblerai, demain et après-demain, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il y eut des bruits étouffés de sanglots, puis un « Amen » de la part de Georges, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de sa mère, et Drago acheva.

-Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui...oh, oui...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il fallut un sacré bon moment à la salle de redevenir plus calme tant la ferveur des demandes en mariage était grande. Finalement, Hermione se leva et regarda Drago dans les yeux.

-Je vais profiter du moment pour t'offrir mon cadeau, chéri. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu puisses avoir tout de suite. Il va falloir attendre encore huit mois pour cela.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors que des cris s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

-Tu es...Hermione, mon ange...tu es...

-Enceinte, oui, répliqua-t-elle avec malice. Moi qui me demandais si ton cadeau serait à la hauteur du mien...

Il se leva et bondit sur elle pour l'étreindre alors que les congratulations fusaient de toutes parts. Ginny vint les embrasser, ainsi que Harry. Luna dansait autour de la table, Neville arborait un grand sourire stupide, Narcissa et Molly s'essuyaient les yeux, les hommes ouvrirent une bouteille de Champagne et Georges se mit à chanter la marche nuptiale en même temps que son père. Hermione sourit à celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, plus que la vie même. Tout irait bien désormais.

Et le destin en avait décidé autrement.

.

Une brise printanière, des enfants qui jouent, des fleurs décorant la scène à perte de vue. Un bruissement de tissus dans les rangs de chaises, un éclat de rire, un cri de joie. Un silence léger, d'anticipation. Une musique divine qui s'élève. Un homme aux cheveux blonds qui attend avec impatience, tourné vers l'allée. Une entrée spectaculaire d'une jeune femme belle à couper le souffle, précédée de petites filles jetant des pétales et suivie de Ginny et Luna en robe de demoiselles d'honneur d'un saumon délicat. Un sourire complice. Deux témoins, Harry et Neville, émus. Les femmes qui pleurent et les hommes qui rayonnent.

-Drago Abraxas Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici-présente ?

-Je le veux.

-Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de lui être fidèle, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le malheur comme dans le bonheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le jure.

-Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Abraxas Malefoy ici-présent ?

-Je le veux.

-Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, de lui être fidèle, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le malheur comme dans le bonheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le jure.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Sous les hurlements, les rires, les sifflements, Drago rabattit les voiles de Madame Malefoy et lui saisit tendrement les lèvres. Ils parcoururent ensuite les jardins du Manoir Malefoy jusqu'au chapiteau prévu pour le repas au milieu d'une foule en liesse, puis reçurent les félicitations de tout un chacun. Étonnamment, Astoria Greengrass était là elle aussi, et s'approcha tranquillement, comme apaisée. Elle ne fulminait pas comme ils auraient pu s'y attendre. Elle semblait presque libérée, résignée.

-Mes félicitations. C'était un beau mariage.

-Merci, répliqua avec méfiance le marié.

-Bonne fin de journée.

Et elle s'en alla pour transplaner hors de la propriété. Les mariés haussèrent les épaules et s'attablèrent.

.

Sous les rires entendus et les remarques grasses de la foule d'invités, dont beaucoup étaient déjà ivres, les époux Malefoy s'éloignèrent vers la suite nuptiale : en l'occurrence, leur chambre, agrandie par magie pour l'occasion. Drago caressa tendrement le ventre arrondi de Hermione.

À cause de la grossesse de la jeune femme ils avaient choisi de se marier rapidement, pour éviter que l'enfant à naître ne soit un bâtard. Non pas qu'ils en aient quelque chose à faire mais pour éviter de faire jaser. Étrangement, leurs épousailles avaient eu lieu à la date anniversaire de la Grande Bataille. Ils avaient néanmoins aimé cette coïncidence. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an jour pour jour. Et cela redonnait un peu de sourire à ceux qui faisaient encore leur deuil.

Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre, Hermione dans les bras de son mari : bon sang qu'elle aimait ce mot. Ils rirent et Drago la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu me laisses une minute à la salle de bain mon cœur ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

Hermione s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, et Drago se tourna en souriant vers le lit. Il avait une femme merveilleuse, qu'il aimait plus que tout, et allait bientôt être papa. Scorpius pour un garçon, Hypéria pour une fille. Cela sonnait bien.

Il sentit des lèvres dans sa nuque et émit un petit rire. Tout à ses pensées bienheureuses, il n'avait pas entendu Hermione revenir.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, chuchota la personne dans son dos.

Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant Astoria qui souriait largement.

-Que...

-Chut, mon amour, chut, susurra-t-elle. Ainsi tu l'as épousé, ta catin. Tu dois être sous l'effet d'un maléfice ou d'une potion...mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais y remédier. Je m'y suis résignée...oui, c'est ce soir ou jamais.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Que...

Elle dévoila de sous sa cape un long couteau d'argent et le planta à quelques centimètres du cœur de Drago. Il émit un gargouillis alors que ses yeux étonnés se baissèrent pour voir la blessure pulser de sang. Il tomba lourdement au sol, assis, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

-Je ne voulais pas t'épouser à cause du Serment, dit-elle en se mettant à son niveau tristement. Je voulais t'épouser par amour. Grâce à moi tu ne t'enfermeras pas dans une vie avec elle. Je t'ai sauvé. Si moi, je ne t'ai pas, alors elle ne t'aura pas non plus. Dans l'éternité tu auras cette trace de poignard dans le cœur. Tu auras ainsi un peu de moi en toi...

Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux et il n'eut pas la force de se dérober à son contact. Il haleta, sentant la vie le quitter rapidement. Sa vision se flouta mais il eut néanmoins un sourire tordu, amer. C'était injuste. Au moment où tout s'arrangeait pour lui, il devait dire adieu à ce qu'il avait, et ce, à jamais. Il parvint à bafouiller, tout en crachant du sang.

-Tu...te trompes. Hermione...ma femme...mienne. Elle...enceinte...nous allons...avoir...un enfant.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit violemment sous l'effet de sa fureur. Drago ferma les yeux et se sentit partir. Juste avant que la vie ne le quitte, il entendit revenir sa femme, entendit son hurlement et le maléfice qui toucha sa rivale. Il sentit deux mains adorées se glisser sous sa nuque, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Reste avec moi, chéri...je t'en supplie...reste...

-Her...mi...one...je...t'aime...prends soin...de...lui...enfant...je...

-Chut, mon amour, chut, renifla-t-elle. Tout ira bien. Nous serons heureux un jour. Je te le promets. De notre éternité, nous regarderons le monde sans rancune. Il fera bon là où on ira, et nous serons ensemble...à jamais...

Elle sentit la tête de Drago devenir lourde entre ses mains et il expira une dernière plainte étouffée avant que son âme ne quitte définitivement son corps, un petit sourire heureux gravé à jamais sur son magnifique visage angélique. Un hurlement animal quitta la gorge de Hermione. Elle entendit du bruit, des cris, des pleurs, des lamentations, au fil du temps. Et son regard embrumé par les larmes ne quitta pas le visage d'un homme qui avait été si malheureux et pour lequel son nom à elle avait eu le goût éphémère de l'amour éternel.

.

.

La vieille dame décrocha son regard du parc des Malefoy, semblant sortir d'une sorte de longue transe à travers le chemin de ses souvenirs. Elle posa un regard las sur Hypéria, sa petite-fille, qui avait le visage strié de larmes.

-Oh, Grand-mère...

-Chut, ne pleure pas, murmura Hermione. Après la mort de Drago, Astoria a été en prison, mais son crime relevant du meurtre passionnel, elle a été libérée vingt ans plus tard. Elle s'est mariée avec un veuf richissime et est à ce jour toujours en vie et heureuse.

-C'est horrible !

-C'est la vie, mon ange. Après, pour moi...tu te doutes bien que je n'ai plus jamais connu le bonheur, le vrai, celui auquel je goûtais quand Drago était près de moi. J'étais enceinte de Scorpius, ton père, et je l'ai maudit à l'époque, car il était ce qui m'empêchait de rejoindre mon aimé mari...depuis j'ai survécu. Pas vécu, non, survécu. Drago a été le premier et le dernier homme dans ma vie. J'ai élevé mon fils, puis il s'est marié, et tu es arrivée, puis ton frère...j'ai eu une vie décente.

Hypéria resta silencieuse. Puis elle murmura,

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussée à révéler cette histoire, Grand-mère.

Hermione sourit.

-Au contraire, j'ai été heureuse de te la raconter, ma chérie. Même si à présent je suis lasse et que j'aimerais dormir. Et puis, si je ne m'abuse, tu as un prétendant à voir.

Elles se sourirent et la jeune fille se leva. Au moment de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

-Grand-mère...pourquoi m'as-tu raconté cette histoire ?

Hermione la regarda et Hypéria lut dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait savoir. La vieille dame voyait la mort arriver à grands pas. Hypéria voulut parler, mais l'ancienne la coupa en levant une main tremblante et ridée.

-Je voulais la revivre une dernière fois, ma chérie. La mort ne m'effraie pas. Elle a cessé de me faire peur quand ton Grand-père est parti. Et j'ai fait une promesse avant qu'il ne meure, tu te souviens ? Celle de nous rendre heureux dans l'au-delà.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler en silence sur les joues de Hypéria.

-Va, ma petite fille.

-Au revoir Grand-mère.

Et la demoiselle sortit, bien décidée à respecter les derniers souhaits de son aïeule. Quand la porte se referma, Hermione eut un petit sourire triste en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

-Adieu, mon enfant.

.

Sans cesser de pleurer, Hypéria sortit dans le parc où Remus Potter l'attendait, adossé à un arbre. Quand il vit ses larmes, le jeune brun aux yeux d'émeraude fronça les sourcils et vint vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Hypéria ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Ah ? Et quoi donc ?

-L'amour est la plus belle et la plus éphémère chose qui soit. Alors il faut en profiter, jusqu'au bout. On ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve.

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus fut étonné, mais resserra son étreinte et lui rendit le baiser avec ardeur.

.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur le parc, Hermione Malefoy avait vu la petite scène entre sa descendante et celui de son frère de cœur. Elle eut un sourire. Tout irait bien à présent. Elle était fatiguée, mais n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Elle ferait sa sieste dans le fauteuil. Avec un peu de chance, elle rêverait de Drago et de leurs jours heureux. Depuis quelques temps il lui apparaissait de plus en plus souvent dans ses rêves, lui souriant avec tendresse et lui demandant de le suivre. Oui, songea-t-elle. À présent Hypéria connaissait la vérité, elle pourrait suivre son amour perdu dans l'ailleurs.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes, et un sourire magnifique s'inscrivit sur son visage. Elle, toujours endolorie, sentit sa douleur la quitter peu à peu, elle devenait légère comme une femme de vingt ans. Et Il était là. Elle attrapa sa main et partit avec lui dans la lumière blanche du néant, juste avant de s'endormir du sommeil sans réveil.

Car si la vie est éphémère, l'amour, lui, est éternel. Comme une rose qui fleurit et se fane mais dont le plant survit aux plus sombres hivers.


End file.
